Unseen Confessions
by Roxius
Summary: I don't even like Li Xingke X Tianzi, but wrote this anyway after seeing some cute little comic thing. Odysseus ends up helping the two of them get together, through a special strategy. Li Xingke X Tianzi. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass.

A/N: I don't really even like this pairing, but some Japanese comic-strip I read inspired me, because I thought it was sort of sweet and cute...and this fic is pretty much based after it.

It's on gelbooru, or whatever that site is called.

Sort of AU within the series' universe, I suppose...

And Odysseus is actually placed in a POSITIVE LIGHT in this! Holy crap!!

* * *

Odysseus Eu Britannia was hardly surprised when he saw Li Xingke suddenly burst into the throne room, obviously infuriated, judging by the look on his handsome face.

"Odysseus!!" Li Xingke exclaimed, his powerful voice echoing throughout the spacious room.

Odysseus rested his head on his hand and replied in a stoic tone, "...Yes? What is it, Li Xingke?"

Stomping up towards him, his left hand held tightly around the grip of his blade, Li Xingke shouted, "Why did you call me here, knowing full well that I would rather never see your disgusting, perverted pig-face ever again!!!"

Odysseus sighed, and shook his head. "Li Xingke, why are you so mad? I haven't even said anything, and here you are, threatening me...tsk, tsk...show some manners, my good man..."

"Where is the princess?!!" Li Xingke snapped, looking around wildly, having ignored Odysseus's words, "Where is Tianzi-sama?!"

Odysseus smirked slightly, and asked, "Calm down, Li Xingke...listen, the reason I called you here is because I wish to ask you something regarding you and Tianzi..."

Li Xingke's eyes narrowed. "...What is it?"

"Li Xingke, what are your feelings towards Tianzi?" Odysseus asked.

The tall Chinese man was caught off-guard for a moment. '...My feelings...towards Tianzi-sama...?'

"W-WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?!" he exclaimed, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"You heard me, Li Xingke," Odysseus replied, "Answer my question, if you would be so kind..."

Li Xingke was growing flustered by Odysseus's remarks. "I...I will serve Tianzi-sama my whole life!!"

Odysseus didn't seem too keen with that answer, however, as he then remarked, "...That's all you're going to say?"

"WHAT?!"

"Tianzi-sama, Tianzi-sama," Odysseus performed a bad imitation of Li Xingke's voice for a moment, waving his hand around for emphasis, "To you, Li Xingke, Tianzi is just someone to be worshipped in accordance with your faith, correct?"

Li Xingke couldn't take it anymore. He finally had a chance to say the words he had always regretted never getting to say, and now was the time. Taking a step forward, he proclaimed, "You're wrong!!! I...I...I love Tianzi! No...I don't love Tianzi...I love Jiang Lihua!!! I will not let her be taken from me by the likes of you! One day...I will take her out and beyond these castle walls, and we'll live together forever! I swear it!!"

Odysseus let out a sigh of relief, and laid back in his chair. "That's good, then, isn't it?" he remarked, smiling to himself.

Unbeknown to Li Xingke, Tianzi herself was standing behind Odysseus's seat, and she had heard the entire exchange between the two men. Her face was bright red, and salty wet tears were pouring down her soft, pale cheeks. She sniffled, and tried to wipe the tears away with her long sleeves, but Li Xingke's words had touched her deeply.

At first, she had been puzzled about why Odysseus told her to hide behind the throne, especially after he had requested for Li Xingke. But now...she understood his intentions. Odysseus had wanted her to know that Li Xingke really DOES love her.

'Thank you, Odysseus, and...Li Xingke...I...I love you too...' Tianzi thought, still weeping heavily.

With his speech now complete, and his own cheeks still flushed brightly, Li Xingke snarled, "Alright...I...I answered your question...now tell me...where is Tianzi-sama?!"

Suddenly, Tianzi, still teary-eyed, stepped out from her hiding spot, saying, "I'm...right here, Li Xingke..."

"T-Tianzi-sama!!" Li Xingke gasped.

Odysseus's smirk stretched even further across his face as he spoke, "How about that, Li Xingke? I just helped you confess your love...and you didn't even realize it..."

Li Xingke was speechless. 'Odysseus had actually PLANNED this?!!'

"O...Odysseus...why-"

Odysseus shrugged. "What can I say? I really hate seeing kids cry...and she was crying all the time when she was away from you. Besides, why should we be stuck together, when we both have other loves?"

"You...have someone you love as well...?"

Odysseus turned his gaze away. "...That's none of your business..." he replied sternly.

Li Xingke was about to speak again, when Tianzi suddenly ran over, and wrapped her small arms around his legs. Crying loudly, she exclaimed, "L-LI XINGKE!!! I...I LOVE YOU TOO!!! I REALLY DO!!! I WANNA BE TOGETHER FOREVER...!!!"

Li Xingke couldn't believe it; it was almost too good to be true. In only a few minutes, his entire world had taken a massive change for the better. He almost felt like crying himself, but he knew that he still had to be strong...for Tianzi-sama's sake.

Kneeling down next to the little princess, Li Xingke pulled her into a tight hug. "Jiang Lihua...I love you..." he whispered into her ear.

Tianzi smiled through her tears. "I know...I know..."

Sighing, Odysseus stood up from his seat and left the throne room, deciding to give the two newfound lovers some time alone.

'Well...it looks like my work here is done...'


End file.
